


how about ~sunrise land~

by hearttier



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i guess??, more like pre-smut lol, only 300 words doesn't deserve a real title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearttier/pseuds/hearttier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the prompt “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	how about ~sunrise land~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karcathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/gifts).



> So, I sent Cat [this post](http://karcathy.tumblr.com/post/141536038148/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) and they said to do 6 for leopika, and I said I would if they did 13 for leopika. Now I'm holding up my end of the bargain. <3

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Leorio didn’t even look up from his phone as he scoffed. “You keep calling everything yours like we don’t live together.”

“I bought all the furniture except your ugly armchair, so it’s mine. Now I’m sharing it with you.” Kurapika sat down on his side of the bed, one leg hanging off the edge and the other curled underneath him. Truth be told, he couldn’t stay annoyed when he looked at the body beside him - wide shoulders, smooth skin, toned muscles ending in a perfect V at the bottom of his torso - “The question stands. Why are you naked?”

For a moment Leorio looked annoyed, but evidently he was too tired to argue about who owned what as well as his nudity. He wrapped up whatever he was doing on his phone and set it aside as he picked his battle. “It’s June, Pika. It gets hot at night. I’m more comfortable like this.” He stretched his arms over his head and then leaned back on them, looking at Kurapika with a grin that was a lot more sexy than it had any right to be. “Why, were you thinking something naughty?”

Kurapika forced himself to frown. “No, just that I’ll have to wash these sheets in the morning.”

Just like that the sexy grin was gone, replaced with an irritated glare. Somehow that look always made him want to kiss Leorio even more. So, with a smile, Kurapika leaned in and pecked him on the lips. “I’m just giving you a hard time, honey,” he said. “You’re cute when you’re mad.”

“Hard is right,” Leorio responded, before pulling Kurapika back over for another kiss. He couldn’t even stay annoyed at the bad innuendo with Leorio’s lips on his.


End file.
